U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,727 teaches one method of making the desired oxazolidinone product. The oxazolidinone is isolated after an aqueous quench, extraction with an organic solvent, concentration, trituration with methyl alcohol and recrystallization in overall yield and 80-90% purity.